


From Dark to Light

by MotherOfPoM



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfPoM/pseuds/MotherOfPoM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private's in the deep dark and he has no intention of coming out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Skipper sat at the HQ table, drinking his mug of coffee with a fish in it­as usual. He was trying to figure out what was going on lately. Going on with his youngest solider that is. He's getting thinner; he refuses to eat. He spends a lot of time in the bathroom; and when he does come out, he has bandages on his right flipper.

"Kowalski, do you know what Private does in there?" He gestured to the bathroom.

Kowalski paused at his checker game with Rico. Skipper raised his brow suspiciously as the second in command continued to pause. "KOWALSKI."

He shook his head, "Huh? No, I don't know."

It wasn't until lights out when Private came out. With more bandages around his fin. Skipper shook his head with a sigh. Yeah, he was figuring this out tomorrow. No matter the cost.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to the Bottom of Things

Private slid out of his bunk. He kept his eyes to the ground. They were rimmed red from crying in the restroom. He started to walk where he usually goes but, for some reason he was stopped. 

 

"Private."

 

"Er..Yes Skippah?" 

 

His leader motioned for him to come here. He carefully walked in front of him. 

 

Skipper grabbed his bandaged flipper, "Why is your flipper bandaged?"

 

"Oh? I was, cleaning the bathroom and I accidentally cut myself." Private replied, a little nervous. 

 

"So you're saying that you clean the bathroom everyday, and you somehow cut yourself every time?"

 

"Yeah...Why?" 

 

Skipper sighed. He grabbed a piece of the bandage and started unwrapping it off Private's fin. 

 

This action caused the rookie to gasp, "W-What are y-you doing?" 

 

Private shut his eyes tight and waited for Skipper's reaction. The leader could only stare. Private's fin had a lot of cuts. A few looked fresh. 

 

"Private...Have you been cutting yourself purposely?"

 

"N..No.. Of course not." 

 

Private's sky blue eyes shot open as a firm flipper grabbed his cheek and forced him to look his commander in the eyes. 

 

"Soldier, do you expect me to believe that you cut yourself this many times by accident?" 

 

 "No.." Private whimpered softly.

 

"Why did you do it?"

 

"I..I...I don't belong." Private broke away from Skipper, and fled from the HQ sobbing. 

 

Skipper just looked ahead, looking slightly confused.

  
_ 'Don't belong, what the deuce?’ _


	3. Chapter Three: Problems

Private groaned, pushing himself up. He must've fell asleep in the park. Glad that Skipper didn't come out to question him but his head ached. Sleeping in the rain wasn't a good idea... Private sighed. 

 

Looks like he would have to go back sooner or later. He climbed down the ladder and held his head. At least it was still early. He was not in the mood to train yet. Private got into his bunk and buried his head into the pillow. 

 

Unlike the other penguins, Private liked his pillow soft. The silence was broken by his growling stomach. He ignored it. But someone else didn't.

 

"Private? Was that you?" Skipper came up to his bunk. "When did you get back?" 

 

Private thought up a lie quickly. "Last night, when I came back everyone was asleep."

 

"Alright then..." There was doubt in Skipper's voice but he didn't press on Private's answer. "Did you eat yet?" 

 

"Um, no, not yet. But I will latah." 

 

Skipper narrowed his eyes, "Why later?"

 

"I just don't feel like-­" Private turned his head to cough into his flipper. 

 

OH COME ON, how did he get sick that easily?

 

"You were fine yesterday...Are you lying to me soldier?" 

 

Private sighed, "No Skippah, I just-­" Skipper grabbed his beak and turned the younger's face toward him, "You shouldn't even BE sick." 

­

Private stubbornly turned his face out of the grip, "Okay I slept in the rain! HAPPY?" 

 

Skipper glared at him. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" 

 

Private returned the look and pushed Skipper away from his bunk. He climbed out and walked toward the bathroom.

 

"Don't you dare ignore me soldier!"

 

"Watch me!" 

  
The door slammed shut. Kowalski and Rico were watching from their bunks with wide eyes. What, just happened? 


	4. Chapter Four

Private huffed, glaring at the door. Stupid Skipper. He probably hid any weapon he could use to harm himself from the bathroom, just because he didn't need his soldiers don't need to be doing stuff like that. Or Kowalski advised him to. But he knew it wasn't because he CARED. 

 

No one has ever cared. He buried his face into his flippers. Just admitting that not one soul cared, made him cry. The door swung open. 

 

"Private?"

 

"Go away..." He mumbled irritated.

 

He didn't want to look or listen to the speaker. 

 

The voice sighed. "Why are you being so difficult...I just want to help you” 

 

"I'm not a baby, I don't need your help." 

 

Skipper sighed, sliding a flipper over his face. This was getting irritating. Especially when Private WAS being a baby about it. He never has had to deal with anything like this! But trying was worth a shot.

 

"If you don't need help...Then why are you thin, and have cuts on you?" 

 

Private paused before looking up. He was glaring through his tears. 

 

"With all due respect, it's obviously because I want to die. Now go away."

 

He curled up into a ball. Okay, that's it: no more Mr nice guy. Skipper grabbed his flipper and forced him on his feet then dragged him out. Private struggled to escape his grip, since it was hurting his flipper. Skipper told Rico something inaudible. 

  
The scar penguin held Private in place as the leader went to talk with Kowalski. Private could feel undeniable anger going through his veins. He felt this anger every time he knew he had no specific place in this team.


	5. Chapter Five

Private refused to move from blankets and pillows after being banned from certain things. He can't be in a room alone, He can't leave the HQ alone, He can't touch anything that counts as a weapon. 

 

"Private...You can't stay in there forever." Skipper sighed, sliding a flipper on his forehead.

 

"Go away." Private growled angrily. 

 

"Okay, Look. I know you don't like it, but I can't take any risks." 

 

Private rolled his eyes from his shelter. "Obviously." 

 

Skipper sighed heavily. "You have to come out sometime." He turned back to the table.

 

Private would often peek out of his fortress. But, seeing someone was in the room, he would scoot back in. 

\---

Private poked out of his blanket, he hadn't come out of his blanket all day, it was midnight. He huffed, burying his face into his pillow. His body felt like it was burning up. He felt like dying. More reasons than one.

 

Private growled,  _ GO away fever _ . He smashed his head into the wall of his bunk. He gritted his beak in pain. Skipper sat up hearing a noise. It continued. 

 

He jumped out of his bunk. "Private! Quit that!" Skipper whispered. 

 

"Why? It annoys you?" Private whispered back angrily.

 

"No! You're going to hurt yourself."

 

Private stared at him before burying his face in the pillow.

 

"Why are you still awake?"

 

"Sorry..." Private mumbled lowly.

 

"Are you hungry?"

  
"I don't know..." Private admitted, shoving his head further into the pillow. 


	6. Chapter Six: Opening Up

Skipper held out his flipper, "Come on Private, you need to eat." 

 

The younger stared at his flipper. 

 

_ What if he's just trying to let my guard down? _

 

He frowned. 

 

_ So what if he is? You're a burden anyway.  _

 

Private frowned even more, but shakily grabbed Skipper's flipper. He was lifted out of his bunk. He glared.

 

"What?" Skipper asked.

 

"I can walk." Private mumbled blushing slightly. 

 

"Can you?" 

 

The leader set him down in front of the fridge, causing Private to stumble and grabbed the fridge for support. He glared at Skipper. 

 

"Hey you're the one who refused to come out of your bunk." 

 

The smaller unsteadily opened the door, he snatched a fish out of there and started nibbling it. 

 

"Oh, so now you're hungry." 

 

_ 'Only when you're here.'  _ He wanted to say, but it sounded a little weird to him. 

 

Plus where did the thought even come from? 

 

Private continued to nibble his fish as he was led to the table to sit. He could feel his heart fluttering and a blush coating his white face. He felt like he could fly, but the question was WHY. Why did he feel this way? 

 

**TIME SKIP BROUGHT BY PRIVATE'S CONFUSION!**

 

"Glad you're feeling better Private." Kowalski smiled at him slightly before turning back to his latest experiment. 

 

Private smiled weakly back at the taller. Truth was, he wasn't feeling better.

 

"So, uh, Kowalski?"

 

"Yes?" 

 

"I was wondahing..What if your heart starts randomly fluttahing and you're blushing…And just because you're with someone?" 

 

Kowalski turned with a raised brow. "Since when did you meet a girl? You haven't left the HQ for weeks!" 

 

Private slapped his flipper against his forehead. "It's not a girl!" 

 

"Oh. Who's the guy then?"

 

Private flushed. "I didn't come to speak about my love life with you! I just want an answah to my question!" 

 

"Well, to answer your question….I think you are in love."

 

Private tilted his head. Then his sky blue eyes widened. 

  
" **W­-WHAT?** " 


	7. Chapter Seven

Private was sitting at the table, staring at the ground. He didn't even look up when Skipper walked over to him. 

 

"Private?" Cue a mumble from the younger, "What?" 

 

The other let out a deep sigh, "Could you explain what the problem is?" 

 

Private drew non­existent circles on the table with his right flipper. "You wouldn't undahstand." 

 

"And you're probably right about that." The rookie raised his head to look at the leader. "But, I think you should tell me anyway, keeping things bottled up isn't good for you." 

 

Private twiddled with his flippers, "I don't know…" He frowned, "I just feel like I don't belong sometimes...I don't even do anything important." 

 

The smaller looked at the wall. Then he slid off his seat and went toward the bathroom. 

 

Skipper sighed heavily, "What are you doing." 

 

"Going to the bathroom." Private mumbled softly, feeling a trace of guilt for lying. 

 

Then shut the door behind him. Skipper shook his head, managing to keep his nerves under control, for now. 

 

/

 

He bit into his flipper, wincing at the stinging pain. He wish he could stop, this wasn't making him feel important, he felt pathetic. 

 

_ 'The little penguin was tired of feeling like he has no place, so he cut himself.' _ Yep, pretty pathetic.  He was stupid for feeling like that, but he couldn't stop. It was like a horrible illness. He held back his tears and sobs that wanted to come out. 

 

But, Private did get a huge surprise when the door slammed open. Skipper sighed angrily as he caught him. Of course he got desperate and was using his beak to harm his own freaking flipper. 

 

"Really? FUCKING really?" 

 

Private pulled his beak away, flinching at the older's tone. 

 

"Why are you so blind?! Everyone but YOU seems to get it!"

 

"I-­I don't­-" He started in a whimper but was cut off. 

 

"You may not think you're important­-but you fucking are." Private squeaked as his clean flipper was tightly grabbed. "I don't even know where the hell we would be if you weren't here!" Skipper sighed deeply, trying to calm himself down so he doesn't break the younger's flipper.

 

"Stop doing this, it won't make anything better."

 

"I-­I'm t-­trying…" 

 

_ 'Yeah, sure.' _ Skipper sarcastically thought as he gazed at the shorter's damaged fin. But, he didn't say that. He just sighed and dragged Private over to his bunk. 

 

The younger frowned, a bit confused, "Skippah, its daytime. I don't need to sleep." 

 

"I'm very aware of that, but I think you better do it anyway." The other stated, heaving Private up into his bunk.

 

The smaller penguin didn't seem to agree with his methods getting into the bunk and glared at him. 

 

"H­-Hey! You could've killed me!" 

 

Skipper rolled his eyes at Private's exaggeration. "That didn't even come close to killing you, that's why you should eat more." 

 

"But then I'll be too heavy." The rookie argued. 

 

Skipper shook his head and walked away, done Private's ridiculous excuses. "Go to sleep." 

  
The young penguin pouted but obeyed, he actually was a bit tired. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Sick

**4:00 AM**

 

He couldn’t sleep, he looked over towards the bunks. Good, Private was still sleeping, good. There was a little trouble before, and he didn’t want the kid going through that again. 

 

**Earlier at 2:00 AM**

 

Private sat up quickly, coughing. He tried to stop so he wouldn’t wake anyone up, but failed. 

 

“Private?”

 

How ironic, he woke up the same penguin again. 

 

“I…I’m O..Okay.” The small bird said through coughing fits, he flinched as he felt a flipper against his forehead. 

 

Private closed his eyes then frowned as he felt the fin leave his head. He heard movement of someone moving things around, assuming someone was finding medicine. He made a  protesting sound as a spoon was shoved in his mouth, he tried to move away, but Skipper grabbed him. 

 

“Private, calm down. It’s just medicine.” 

 

The young bird relaxed then willingly took the bad tasting medicine. He coughed, not sure if it was because of his illness or of the medicine. He was quickly handed a cup of water, he drank it down.  Private let out a soft sigh as he laid back down, burying his head into the pillow. Skipper gently took the cup from him and put it on the table behind him.  

 

**4:30  AM**

 

Skipper turned his head as he heard a sick sounding groan from the bunks. Private was trying to push himself off the bunk while holding his beak. Fuck. He quickly grabbed the young bird and rushed him to the bathroom, luckily Private got to the toilet in time. 

 

/// 

 

Private winced slightly, feeling a wet cloth on his forehead. 

 

“Dammit Private...How the hell did you get this sick?” 

 

“I-I’m sorry.” The boy mumbled softly. 

 

He felt bad Skipper had to deal with him, but a secret part of him hoped he had some kind of deadly disease. But he knew that was logically impossible.  Private was snapped out of his thoughts when a flipper was on the side of his head.

 

“Are you alright to try to sleep now?” 

 

The younger nodded, praying his blush wasn’t visible. Skipper raised his brow at him, making Private’s heart race. Oh no, did he see it? He didn’t want his heart crushed at Skipper not liking him, everything hurt too much already. 

 

“Solider? Are you getting warmer?”

 

Huh? Private stared at Skipper with a confused look. 

 

“Your face looks like it’s getting warmer.”

 

“O-Oh. No, I’m okay.” Then he let his head sink into the pillow and fell asleep. 

 

**5:00 PM**

Private frowned as he stared at the wall of his bunk. Was Kowalski right? Was he really in love? With a guy? WITH someone who would probably never love him back? He sighed, feeling a bit frustrated. 

 

He hated feeling unsure, especially something like this. 

 

He flinched as someone tapped his head. “PRIVATE.”

 

The younger looked up at the older penguin. “Huh?”

 

“For the last time, do you want something to eat?” Skipper questioned, raising his brow.

 

“O-oh, um, sure.” Private quickly said before he could actually process the words.

  
The leader left then came back with some fish. Private nibbled it, looking to the side. He could feel his face growing hot from the feeling of the other’s intense stare. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Tickling

Private raised his brow as Skipper continued to stare at him blankly. "Uh, sir?" 

 

No response. 

 

"Skippah?" He hesitantly flicked Skipper on the head.

 

"Ow! Hey!" The other playfully glared making Private, to his surprise, giggle. 

 

With a pout, he tried to hide his small smile, but the leader tickled his side making him smile more. 

 

"S­-Stop it!" 

 

Skipper chuckled, shaking his head, "Not until you stop ruining my good work."

 

"Stop trying to make me smile!"

 

"I don't think so, I miss it." 

 

Yep, Private swore his face was burning red. He hopes Skipper would assume it was from whatever he had, and not think it was a blush. The smaller tried to scoot away as far as he could, he needed to sort these feelings of his out. But, unfortunately Skipper wasn't planning on leaving him alone. Private squealed at his side tickled again.

 

"S­-S­-Stop it!" He giggled, unwillingly smiling again. "Ah! No!" The younger squeaked, the torture going to his stomach. 

 

And he couldn't even move around that much, "Ugh! Stop it!" Private laughed, squirming slightly. 

 

Five minutes later, Skipper stopped with a cocky smile. And Private still couldn't wipe his own smile from his beak. The leader was taken back to see the rookie's eyes shining like stars, he's seen it in girls, but boys? Not usually. He smiled then ruffled his feathers, Private pushed his flipper away with a glare. 

 

"You'll mess up my feathahs." 

 

"I know." 

 

Private opened his beak and seemed he was going to say something, but closed it with a slight blush. OMG, did I almost say that out loud? To cover up what happened to his face, he shoved Skipper away from his bunk. 

 

"Don't tickle me evah again you jerk." He joked, giggling. 

 

"You can't stop me." Skipper chuckled, looking at him with amusement. 

  
Private decided he liked this side of Skipper, despite the tickling. He buried his face into his pillow with a sweet smile. Like a sweet love struck smile. He was in love, but it's his secret, no use risking rejection. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I need ideas. Like seriously. HELP. So please input ideas if you have any.


	10. Chapter Ten: Feelings Grow

Well, good news was he gave signs of getting better. The bad news is, it's hard keeping these feelings down. Private could barely control himself. He actually felt a bit happier, starting to feel like his old cuddly self. But, he found himself staring at him longer than he should.

Luckily, he turns his gaze away quickly before Skipper can notice, hopefully he didn't. He lifted his gaze, surprised to see the older had walked over next to the seat he is in. For a moment, he just looked at him intently.

Finally he sighed deeply and spoke. "Private?"

Private hesitated, "What?"

Fate just was not with him today.

Then he said words Private wished he didn't say, and cursed fate for failing him. "Why are you staring at me?"

The shorter shrugged. "I don't know."

Skipper stared at him skeptically. "You don't know."

Private smiled shyly. "Mm hm. If I did, I would tell you." It was a half truth and lie.

Skipper gave him another look then turned around and started to walk away. Private found himself staring again, but didn't look away fast enough.

"See, you're doing it again."

With a red flushed face, Private turned away. "No I'm not!"

Despite Private's refusal to tell him the truth, Skipper laughed lowly. "Yes you are."

**Time skip brought by Private's cuteness!**

Private squinted at the screen, seriously questioning the movie.

"Rico have you lost it? This isn't scary." He complained, gazing in distaste at the movie.

The movie in question involved a chainsaw killer, and everybody was a little concerned how Private wasn't scared. The three penguins almost jumped out of their feathers when the youngest bird screamed out loudly all of the sudden. Skipper flinched slightly feeling flippers wrap around him and Private burying his face into his chest.

"Who could be cruel enough to kill a puppy?!"

"Oh so it's the puppy you feel sorry for." Skipper chuckled softly.

"I've seen this movie so many times. I've gotten used to the human deaths." Private defended himself.

"But the dog death?"

"Shut up Skippah, it was a cute dog." The young penguin then realized how close he was to his leader and quickly moved away. "Sorry." He blushed in embarrassment.

Then went on watching the movie, trying to pretend nothing ever happened.

 

**Alright buddy, if you keep NOT giving me ideas for chapters-You're gonna have a bad time-LOL JK.**


	11. Chapter 11: *insert sappy title*

Private could feel his nerves almost about to steal his courage away. "Skippah?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh..Ah..Can you close your eyes for a second?"

Skipper raised his brow while an amused smirk took place on his beak. "Why?"

" _Please_. It's important." He begged with his signature pleading eyes.

"Alright, fine."

Private gulped, he waited until he was sure the other's eyes were really closed before pulling his face down into a kiss. Surprised couldn't explain how Skipper felt at that moment. Despite that, he smiled and kissed back a tad harder, but not too hard. Private was equally as surprised. He put his flippers around the older's neck anyway.

They had to pull away, but not because the two needed to breathe.

**FLASH!**

Private turned to see a dog like creature with white fur, black nose, blue-green eyes, and black wings. She had a black cloak on her, but the penguin's gaze was more on the camera around her neck.

"SP?! Did you just a take a picture of that? Please say you didn't."

SP grinned. "Sorry Priv, my sister told me I should never lie!"

"Oh my gosh. Please get rid of it!" Private plead, wrapping his flippers around himself with a flushed face.

"Get rid of it? No way bestie, I'm posting this on ***** Mystic book!" SP sang, skipping away back where she came from.

Kowalski's lab.

Skipper chuckled, "Why are you so worried about it?"

Private pouted. "Because. My big brothah pretty much owns every website that SP uses. He'll see it, and come murdah you."

Skipper shook his head, wrapping his flippers around the other and pulled him closer to him. "He'll have to catch me first."

Private was about to protest, but the leader shut him up with a kiss. That's when reality hit him.

_Wa..Wait. Does this mean he likes me back?!_

Overfilled with joy, he kissed back happily.

(~)

Private tried not to burst into giggles as he held a wet cloth to Skipper's forehead.

"This is what I was trying to tell you, before you rudely intahrupted me."

Skipper grimaced. "You never said he was capable of giving me a fucking headache."

Private frowned, then hit his newly boyfriend in the face with the dishcloth. "No swearing."

"Sorry _princess_."

That got the commander hit again. This time in the forehead, by Private's flipper. "Ow!"

***= It's a Mage website xD After all I thought it be weird if SP posted a pic of penguins kissing on a human website.**

**Well I think this is the end! I mean come on-This has been going on for TEN chapters. That's long enough xD Anyway, lucky for all you Toy fans, I got some ideas for the story, so yep. So get ready for some dark sh-.**


End file.
